


Everyone leaves

by That1_fan_girl_yea



Series: Broken tears (Can still dry with help) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance misses blue, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), lance is crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1_fan_girl_yea/pseuds/That1_fan_girl_yea
Summary: How did Lance react to Blue shutting him out AFTER being accepted by Red? Well here is my try on that. LANGST AHEAD!





	Everyone leaves

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is probably the shortest fanfic I have ever written, but I think it's pretty good, so I hope you think so too. Anyway, this is from after Blue locks out Lance, because I thought it would make great Langst, btw this is a one-shot, so enjoy!

Everyone leaves. Everyone got to go at some point. Everyone will leave you behind. Lance knew this, Lance had always known this, but he hadn't thought that Blue was like everyone, he had thought she was different.

Lance looked up at the lioness, laying a hand on the particle barrier, hoping it would disappear. It had been four days, four days since Black had chosen Keith… And… four days since Blue had shut Lance out. The blue… Eh… Red paladin had been going to the blue lion's hangar every day and night since that day.

"Come on, beautiful, it's Lancey Lance, I… Just want to say proper goodbye" Lance could feel the tears sting behind his eyes as he spoke.

"I… Why… People always leave me, and I… I thought you wouldn't, you made me believe that you would always be there for me, forever" Tears slowly fell down over the tanned cheeks that belonged to Lance.

"You were the best thing that EVER happened to me, and now I'm alone, alone and useless as ever" Lance silently choke back a sob. He could hear Red roar something to him but Lance ignored the gigantic lion.

"I know I should feel grateful for Red choosing me, but I just feel like a replacement, a… Placeholder" Lance could feel his legs trembling under him, giving up on upholding Lance's weight.

Lance pressed his head against the barrier between him and his lion. "I know you're hurting too, but… I can't do this anymore… When I was with you, I was me, not some replacement of someone else" Lance's voice felt choked up, and it became harder and harder to talk.

"My beautiful, beautiful girl, why? WHY?" Lance's hand curled into a fist, and his banged it as hard as he could against the barrier.

"Why would you leave me? Why would you lock me out? Why would you pretend to like me?" Lance silently sobbed as his hits became weaker.

Lance laid curled up against the cold barrier only sound coming from him was small sniffs. Everything he believed in, was gun, and it had disappeared with a blink of an eye.

"Blue? Do you remember when we first met, that feeling, the feeling of belonging? I miss that, I miss the safety presence you give, I miss you" Lance didn't know why he talked, he wasn't even sure if Blue could hear him.

"Did I actually mean something to you? Was I important to you? Did you care about me as much as you claimed you did?" No answer, never an answer. Lance had many questions, but none of them was going to get answered, only eat him up from the inside out.

Lance slowly got up, walking over to the door. "Goodbye Blue, I'll be back tomorrow," Lance said, but before he closed the door behind him. A warm feeling speared through his body and a calm presence went through his mind.

"It can't be…" Lance said, feeling his mouth go dry. He turned just in time to see Blue's eyes light up before the door closed, and the warm feeling disappeared.

Lance's hands flew up to his mouth, and he stumbled back a few steps, before collapsing on the floor, sobbing loudly and tears streaming down his cheeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: did you like it? Did you? Sorry I got a bit excited there *nervous laughing* I wrote this in like 2 hours maybe less, so I apologize if it's bad or something


End file.
